Dispensers for flexible materials such as tape are known in the art. These dispensers often require a high degree of manipulation since they are not fixedly secured to a support member. As a result, they require the user to employ both hands to operate the dispenser to retrieve material therefrom. Also, many applications for tape dispensers require the user to move from place to place to accomplish the job. For example, gift wrappers in department stores and package or container wrappers in the shipping departments of factories frequently walk to various locations within the department or warehouse, and therefore must carry their tools and tape dispensers with them. This can be inconvenient and cost time, particularly if the tape dispenser is misplaced. The devices of the prior art must be deliberately transported by the user, and in a situation where the user is very busy, are inefficient and awkward to use.
A need therefore exists for a dispensing device which can be easily secured in place, is capable of efficient material distribution without the high degree of manipulation required of prior art dispensing devices and can be affixed to the user as the user moves from place to place.